Switched
by Morgan Lenay
Summary: Like the title says, Patch and Nora have switched places. Nora is the Fallen angel and is given a small chance to come back but must protect a certain someone. Wanna guess who it is?
1. Chapter 1

Nora

"Aaaah!" The sound of my blood curdling screams of anguish filling the air. My wings, my wings! They're gone, my beautiful wings. Worse than them gone are the scars they will leave behind. Someone could tap into my past with the slightest touch. Then, the archangel spun me around and muttered "This is your punishment for disobeying the rules."

He pushed me over the edge of the cloud and I plunged towards the surface. Feet from the ground my body slows and I drifted down until I hit the ground with a soft plunk. OK, I thought, it could have been a lot worse. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation in my pocket. Wait, my pocket? I looked down; I was donning a sea blue tank top and white skinny jeans. I slipped my hand into my pocket to find a note.

_Former Angel Nora,_

_You are sentenced to servitude to the lord of the manor in Jacques's Hollow. You are to protect him from all harm at any cost. If you fail, you will lose all chance to return to Heaven._

_~League of Archangels_

Great, just great; now I have servitude to some idiot who owns a manor. How was I supposed to even find Jacques's Hollow? Once again I felt the blistering sensation. This time it held directions to Jacques's Hollow.

I entered Jacques's Hollow and it was like many small towns I have seen. The only major exception is it holds the key to my return to where I belong. As I walked through empty streets I felt a jolt inside and my feet started to move on their own accord. I couldn't stop them from moving! What is happening!? After a few minutes of struggling my feet stopped and I looked up. Right in front of me wa a manor and it caused me to shudder.

The manor juts out of the surrounding forestry with what felt like authority, pure power over what it stands above. Wrought iron gates encase the magnanimous building. No doubt, the manor was a beautiful building but, it also filled me with fear. Now I really shouldn't have been scared of building, right? I should have been scared of who I had to look after indefinitely.

So I moved forward to open the gate and extended my hand to the handle. Before I grabbed it I waited for something to happen…Nothing. Deciding it was safe I open the gate and cringed as it creaked and squeaked. I slipped into the small opening I made and closed the gate causing the metal to clatter. I peered up again at the manor and involuntarily shivered. To keep my trepidation at bay, I walked with my head down until I reached the front steps. I bounded up the steps and pounded on the door. After what seemed like ages, I heard the echoes of footsteps in the large building. Then I watched as the door handle twisted...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 **

The door opens and a man in a tailored suit with a thick gray hair said, "Miss?"

"Oh um", I said "I'm Nora and I was wondering…"

"Mister Roberts!" called out a young voice, "Who's at the door?"

"Master Shay, there is a Miss Nora at our manor", the man informed the boy running towards the door. The boy looked to be from Italian descent and had thick, curly black hair with gray eyes. He was a pretty cute looking little kid. Shay looked at me warily then whispered something to the gray haired man. It all looked pretty suspicious. Then the young boy dismissed the man with some hand signal. He turned to look at me again.

"Nora, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "Can I speak with your dad?"

"Well, no you can't." he frowned. Something about the way he looked at me warned me to be careful with the subject of his father.

"Why can't I talk to your dad, Shay?" I asked cautiously. Hopefully I wouldn't ruin the entire plan by asking so outright.

Shay sighed, "He's dead, Nora." His face was so down trodden I couldn't hold myself back.

"Aww Shay, I'm sorry." and I embraced him. The moment I took him into my arms he tensed up.

"Whoa lady," Shay said, "You can just talk to my brother, but lay off the hugs." Shays pushed me away in a silent gesture of "keep your distance".

"Um ok" I said trying to laugh off the awkwardness of that.

"Follow me." He said.

Then Shay suddenly grabbed me by the arm and pulled me through hallways and up staircases until we reached a corridor with a single black door. Shay gave me a warning look and whispered "Don't say one word."

"Hey Jev!" he called out, "Jev!"

"What?!" came a deep, resonating voice.

"Can I come in?" asked Shay.

"Sure, whatever." Said who I think was Jev.

Shay opened the door and pulled me in and sitting at an ornate ebony desk is Jev. Shay may have been cute, but Jev was hot. His complexion was slightly darker than his younger brother's. They had the same black curly hair but Jev's eyes were like lightless orbs. As I stood there all I could do was stare.

Jev wasn't paying any attention though. He was divulged in what looked like business papers.

"Shay, what do you...?" Jev began as he looked up and his eyes locked on to me. Then he glared.

"Leave the room Shay." He commanded.

"Who the hell are you?" He said as he continued to glare at me.

I was shocked; I couldn't find words to speak. I watched as he rose from where he was seated and made his way towards me until his face was inches from mine.

"I said," he began, "who the hell are you?"

Jev continued his death glare while I quietly said "Nora…"

"Nora who?" He inquired.

"Nora…" I stammered, "Nora Grey."

"Hmm," Jev said eyeing me, "You don't seem very sure about it."

"It's my name." I assured him.

"What do you want?" he persisted.

"Well, you see it's not as simple as what I want." I said rather cryptically.

"Hold up!" he said, "You aren't the girl my father required I keep at the manor, are you?"

"Well yes I am" I lied. For now I had to overlook this small set back but, I knew I was going to get bitten in the ass for this lie by karma.

"Well I guess you will have to stay." Jev sighed.

"And seeing as you came here empty handed, I assume this is all you have." He gestures to what I'm wearing. I nod sheepishly. This was not a great start.

Jev groans, "Here."

He hands me a wad of bills and murmurs "Buy all that you require."

Jev turned and sat back down at his desk and I ran out of there as fast as I could.

I was excited; shopping would be amazing! I counted out the bills to 700 dollars. 700 freaking dollars! I went inside the store and grabbed the best smelling shampoo and conditioner I could find. Then found anti-frizz for my masses of curly brown hair and a few more essentials. Afterwards I found a department store and blew the remaining money on my wardrobe.

When I returned to the manor with my arms loaded, Shay began to laugh.

"Well gosh," I said, "If it's so darned funny you should help me put it all away."

Shay glared me down. So I winked and began walking slowly up the stairs. A couple seconds later I hear "OK, OK, I'll help."

I smiled, and we both ran up to my room to put it all away. We had clothing fights, where I was able to slip a skirt over his head. I hadn't had so much fun. We finally finished unloading my new belongings and we both collapsed onto the side of my bed.

"That took forever!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah and whose fault is it for buying so many damned clothes?" Shay laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." I replied.

After Shay had left me to my thoughts, I decided the rest of my time would best be spent exploring. The first room I entered was filled with ginormous portraits of what appeared to be members of the family. I could care less about them so I left the room to check out other places. By the end of the day I had found numerous unused bedrooms, living rooms, game rooms, and even a pool room. Outside there were acres of woods and a garden in the back with a pool. I was definitely going midnight swimming.

I didn't exactly know when dinner was so I just hung out in my room. It wasn't like I needed to eat since it wouldn't nourish me. Truthfully, I needed to talk with Vee. Vee was my best friend up there. I didn't exactly remember how to contact her though. Feeling a bit down and depressed, I laid my head on a ridiculously fat pillow and tried to rest.

**A/N**

**Sorry! I took really long to update :( I will try really hard not to take so long! Please review. It makes my day to hear the opinions of others. I know the first chapter was super duper short. Most of them are gonna be about as long as this chapter or more.**


End file.
